


Misplaced In Time

by WaywardKilljoy23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Time Travel, my own characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardKilljoy23/pseuds/WaywardKilljoy23
Summary: Mae is looking for her cousin, her search leads her back in time to Sam and Dean.  The thing is Mae can't tell them who she really is.
Relationships: Supernatural - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Misplaced In Time

It was the usual day in the bunker. A little too usual, Sam was sitting in the library tapping away on his computer looking to see if anything odd was happening that would be their type of odd. Surprisingly all was quiet in the world, no apocalypses, no demonic shenanigans, Heaven had a lot to deal with since the angels fell and still trying to piece things back together, and strangely no gruesome monster attacks. Sam sighed and glanced at Dean who had dozed off a bit ago. It seemed like they were going to have some time off.

Sam got up to head to the kitchen to get some coffee. That’s when he felt the air change in the room, it felt like a vacuum was turned on in the room. Loose papers and books began to fly throughout the room. Dean had stirred and the change.

“What the Hell?” he said as he saw the swirling bright orange glowing vortex that had opened in the library. The vortex was getting brighter by the minute, the boys had to shield their eyes. As soon as it had appeared the vortex was gone. With the dust settled they began to investigate.

They didn’t even have time to contemplate how such a vortex could possibly open in the bunker with the layers on layers of warding and protection placed on the building by the Men Of Letters. Because there was a girl standing right were the vortex had been. She had black hair and green eyes, she was wobbly on her feet.

“Who are you?” Sam asked, but before she could answer she slumped over and fell to the floor. Both boys went over to her.

“She’s just unconscious, we should get her to infirmary.” Sam began to move her.

~~~

When Mae first came to, she realized two things. The first being that she was handcuffed to a bed. Second being that she wasn’t alone, she opened her eyes and she saw that there were two men in the room with her. One leaning in the door way with his arms crossed, the other was sitting in a chair about a foot away from the bed she was on. They looked familiar too her but she couldn’t remember how she had known them.

“What the hell? Who are you?.” She tried to say in the toughest way she could but it only came out like a weak whine. That’s when she noticed the throbbing in her head. It felt like an ice pick was poking around behind her eyes. These too looked familiar but you couldn’t put a finger on why that was.

“We could be asking you the same thing,” the one who was sitting in the chair said. Even though he was sitting she could tell that he was tall. He had long brown hair and kind looking hazel eyes. Mae could see there was a small family resemblance between the two. Though the other in the door way had short hair and his eyes had more green in them.

“I’m Sam,” He gestured to the man in the door way, “That’s Dean. What’s your name?”

As the words left his mouth realization struck Mae like a bolt of electricity, This was her family, Uncle Sam and her dad. Younger than you remember them. That spell worked the portal she opened took her back in time. But WHEN was she. Was she in the right time where that witch escaped with Noah? She can only hope.

“Mae. My name is Mae…” She didn’t know how much she could say. She wasn’t the book worm, that was Noah’s department. She didn’t have the time to research if the timeline was subject to change like it was in the movies, she wasn’t sure that if she told them too much of was to come if it would change everything. 

Sam sighed, “ Okay Mae, how did you make that portal? Are you a witch? What are you doing here?”

“ No I’m not a witch,” Mae said a little offended at the thought, “ I’m a hunter, the portal was a spell I had to use to go back from my time? I’m looking for my cousin, Noah. We were hunting down a very powerful witch and she managed to escape through a similar portal and she took him with her.”

“ So you’re playing Back To The Future to get him back?” Dean asked. Good to see he always used movie references to explain things.

“Yes, I’m not sure why or how I ended up here.” It was a half lie the spell she had used needed to anchor her to someone through blood, she hoped that it would take her straight to where ever Noah was. She never for a second thought of the blood relationship between her and the Dean of this time would be stronger than hers and Noah’s. “ So… What year is it?”

“2016.” Sam answered. That wasn’t too bad only 24 years in the past, at least she wasn’t in the wild west. “Do you have any idea what time she went to?”

“Not really she just did a jump, but I reworked her spell the best I could. My best guess is since we used the same spell we came to the same year.” She explained.

“You have any idea where she might be?’ Dean asked.

“No, but Noah had his phone on him, if you have a computer I could probably track him that way as long as it’s still working,” Mae said.

Sam looked at Dean, “It’s a start.” Then he moved to unlocked the handcuffs around her wrists.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is the first time I'm writing a Spn story, and the first time I'm writing in a long time, hopefully its not terrible.


End file.
